


Dimmed Sunshine

by HappGorl



Series: The Death of Sunshine [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Damian Wayne is Robin, Eiffel Tower, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, MariBat, Song fic, Suicide, Sunshine Marinette, apologizing for no reason, honestly I have no idea where she is, jump scare, no beta we die like men, she deserves better, tikki is... not here, wait does it count if it’s a lullaby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappGorl/pseuds/HappGorl
Summary: You are my sunshineMy only sunshineYou make me happyWhen skies are greyYou’ll never know dearHow much I love youSo please don’t takeMy sunshine away.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: The Death of Sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772287
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	Dimmed Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Daminette fic, but not my first fic in general. I have a couple of things on Wattpad, but they’re not good. At all. I wrote this at 10 last night, so if there’s any mistakes, lemme know! 
> 
> Also- the world needs more Daminette, and I’m not sorry for this fic.

Marinette looks down. Far down at the tiny ants that are people. That  _ should  _ be people. But at her height on the Eiffel Tower, they’re nothing but dots scattering the ground, always moving, never stopping. Never looking up. 

**_You are my sunshine_ **

She thinks back over the past year and a half. To when she met the Wayne’s, and the love of her life.

It was Jagged’s idea, really, for Marinette to come with him to his hometown, Gotham. She had nothing to stay in Paris for; her parents barely contacted her anymore because they tried to force her to stay in a toxic classroom at school, even though they knew she was getting bullied by her classmates. She had no friends due to her ‘jealousy’ problems with Lila. Her partner, Chat Noir, doesn’t even care anymore. So when he offered, she agreed instantly.

Sure, Ladybug is needed to defeat Hawkmoth. But Marinette isn’t. Ladybug is the guardian of the Miraculous; she can just use Kaalki’s glasses to get back and purify the akuma. So she went. For six months. 

**_My only sunshine_ **

Upon landing in Gotham, she was immediately dubbed ‘sunshine’ by the city's residents. Sunshine. If only they knew how sunny her life really was. 

Then there was Damian and his brothers. They took her in instantly, and claimed her as family, and if anyone had a problem with that, they’ll fight you. Their words. They didn’t care that she came with extra emotional baggage, and a crap ton of broken pieces. They just patched her up until she was fixed- and then some. 

But Damian. Damian- her dove, her little bird- loved her as she was. Not as Ladybug, the brave and beautiful heroine of Paris like everyone else, but as closed off and broken Marinette. 

**_You make me happy_ **

She thinks back to their first kiss ten months prior. They weren’t even dating yet. No, somehow Alya got a hold of her new number, passed it out to her former classmates, and practically told them to harass her. They never needed to be told, all they had to be told was that Marinette was bullying Lila in some way. From what she read, Lila commissioned her for a dress for a big party that some famous person was hosting, but she just took all of the money, and never made it for her. 

The messages were so bad that she ran out during dinner. Damian, of course, followed her as soon as she left to see what happened. And it was there in the garden, standing in sheeting rain, she told him everything. 

He stood beside her through the whole damn time, listening, and not caring how utterly wet he was getting, only caring about Marinette and why she’s upset. When she was done, he didn't say anything. At least not for a couple of minutes. All he said was, “I have no idea where those idiots got all of that, and how they believed her, but all I see in front of me is an Angel.” He didn’t even let her react; he just tilted down and kissed her in that rain. 

**_When skies are grey_ **

Marinette looks up from the ground and traveling dots, to the gloomy sky. The same sky Damian is under, but across the world. 

From there, onward, her and Damian were practically joined to the hip. And Marinette healed little by little, until Gotham knew what  _ real _ sunshine looked like. 

**_You never know dear_ **

Soon, the time came to go back to Paris. And Marinette didn’t want to leave her  _ real _ family, but school starts in a couple of days, tomorrow for Damian, and Ladybug needs to defeat Hawkmoth and Mayura once and for all- with or without Chat Noir’s help. 

**_How much I love you_ **

Her first ‘I love you’ from Damian was at Gotham Airport, right before she boarded first class with her Uncle Jagged and his assistant, Penny. 

She stood there wrapped in Damian’s embrace, not wanting to let go, when he said it. That one sentence, those three words that make that sentence, and the eight letters that make the words. All of them making a statement that everyone wanted to hear.  _ I love you.  _ And it shocked her to her core. 

The fact he uttered those to her- to  _ Marinette _ \- still shocks her now. She froze in place, unblinking and unresponsive. Penny took this opportunity to guide her up the stairs to the plane, but before entering, she was able to jolt out of her trance, turn around and shout the words back. 

**_So please do take_ **

It’s been seven months since that day. Either nothing has changed, or everything has. 

When she first returned, she and Damian were constantly talking, completely disregarding that time difference between Gotham and Paris. But as time went on, he stopped reaching out little by little. Now, the start of month eight of separation, and little communication between the two, Marinette can’t help but think that he’s moved on. That he found someone better. 

She approaches the ledge, studying the people-ants below. If she were to jump, would he land on someone and injure them? Possibly kill them? Or would someone see her plummeting to the ground, and get everyone out of the way before she hits the ground?

Her phone rings, breaking the silence that only height can get you. She declines the call without seeing who it was. It’s probably spam; no one really talks to her anymore. Marinette stands there, toes barely over the edge and once again, contemplates the pros and cons of just leaping and ending it all. 

Pros: this torture called life will stop; Damian won’t have to worry anymore; no one would have to worry anymore; she’d be free from all this responsibility to protect the planet; Damian can move on with his life. 

Cons: Lila would win; Hawkmoth would win;  _ they  _ would win. 

**_My sunshine_ **

She’s still contemplating when someone lands behind her. “Angel?” At the nickname, she whirls around fearfully, momentarily forgetting how close she was to the endless drop, until she steps back onto nothing. 

“MARINETTE!” Damian lunges for her as she falls backwards, her arms reeling, but gravity is faster, and he, too slow. Their eyes meet when she fails to grab her, and both have tears running down their cheeks. 

Marinette free falls through the air, faster, and she has to break eye contact to close her eyes against the wind. The sheer force of the air pressing one both side of her knocks the breath from her lungs, and dries the tears falling from her eyes before they’re fully formed. And she falls. 

Falls. 

And falls. 

They said that right before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. But no. All she sees is the look of anguish on Damian’s face when he realizes that he cannot save her. That no one can. 

Before she hits the ground, she sends a message up to the sky.  _ I’m sorry, my dove _ , hoping her love would understand the meaning. All too soon, the soul of creation and sunlight is forever extinguished from the universe. 

**_Away._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Woah. First fanfic on Ao3, and the process to post is so long. Comments and Kudos appreciated, and definitely constructive criticism appreciated (I promise I won’t cry lol)


End file.
